A Warning to Those in North Texas
Amid all of the Happy New Year’s posts that filled up my Facebook starting at midnight, one from an old high school friend stood out. I’m at the age where half of my friends just post some simple status reminding the world that they still exists while the other writes long poetic stories about how things are going to change with the start of a new year. Abby was normally a member of the latter. Which is why her post shook me so much. She wrote “I hope everyone can enjoy as much of 2017 as they can, but I am so sorry.” Immediately the comments came rushing in. Was she alright? Why wasn’t she picking up her phone? Her mother even threatened to call the cops to check on her. She didn’t respond to any of them. It got to the point where I was starting to freak out. I had lost an acquaintance to depression just a few weeks ago, the first person that I knew personally that had taken his own life, and it had shaken me in a way that I hadn’t expected. I wasn’t mentally stable enough to lose someone who I was actually close to at one point in my life without knowing that I had played a part in trying to save her. My options were limited though. The fact was I hadn’t really spoken to Abby in years. The last time I had seen her face to face was a few months after she had gotten married nearly right out of high school. That marriage fell apart a few years later and she had moved to Georgia last spring. I didn’t even know if the phone number I had for her was even her number anymore, it had been that long since we had actually spoken. The only thing I really could do was message her through Facebook. This was what I sent her, “Hey is everything okay? I’m here if you need me for anything. I’m sorry it’s taken so long to for us to talk again, but I just wanted to let you know that I still care about you and I really do want us to be close again.” I writing this out because I am almost certain that I am the only person she responded back to, and it was probably due to how I worded my message. You see, after I messaged her I went back to her page to see if she had responded to anyone. Her status was gone. In its place was another flurry of posts to her wall asking if she was okay. And still no response from Abby. My phone buzzed in my hand as my mind was entering panic mode. It was Abby. She had actually responded to me. I rushed to see her response. There was a link and a one line of instructions. “Do not use your phone. If your high school laptop still works use that, if not find a computer made before 2010.” I made quick sigh of relief and went to grab my laptop. It may be as old as dirt by technology standards, but it still worked. After waited for what seemed like hours for it to both turn on and be usable (in reality it only takes about ten minutes) I was able to click on the link. It put me into some sort of chat room. Immediately words flew across the screen. “Candice is that you?” “Yes.” I was known for being curt with my replies the majority of the time so the barrage of questions that I had for Abby would have to wait for just a moment. “I’m sorry to doubt you, but can you just answer one question for me? What item did you wear often enough that you became known for it and when did you wear it?” I laughed a little bit. “Are you talking about the paper tiara that I wore for nearly three months in the fifth grade or the actual tiara I wore every year on my birthday in high school?” And before you ask, yes I actually wore a tiara every day. No shame here, but there are also very, very few pictures with me wearing it. Which is why Abby probably thought it was a safe enough question. “Great. Or not so great depending. Candice, you moved back home after college didn’t you?” “Yes. I thought it’d be a better way to save up money so I could travel.” “Shit.” “Abby what is going on? Why do we have to use this chat room instead of using Facebook? I can give you my number if you just don’t trust using social media anymore.” There was silence from her end for a while. Finally a block of text appeared. “I messed up. Big time. It all started right before I moved to Georgia. You see originally Paul was supposed to go with me. I had gotten an amazing job offer from the government and we were getting ready to move over there. Then he started asking me all sorts of questions about what I was going to be doing, and I couldn’t answer him. At all. That’s where things started to fall apart. I was so angry with him. Did you know that he turn nearly all of my friends and family against me? He convinced my own father that I was wrapped up in some sort of shady business. My father nearly disowned me when I decided to get divorced. And even though I’ve somewhat rebuilt most of those relationships, I am still really hurt. Nearly everyone I knew believed his lies and stopped trusting and talking with me. But I still feel some remorse about what is about to happen. That’s why I decided to reach out. When you messaged me Candice, I was reminded of something. How you were always the outlier of our group of friends. You were the only one to go far away for college. When you slowly fell out of talking with everyone it wasn’t because of anything anyone said. Your life was just leading down a completely different path. So when I saw that you were in the line of fire I knew I had to try and protect someone. At least one person. To help clear some small part of my soul to what I helped cause.” As I read through Abby’s message my paranoia was going full swing. “Abby what is happening? What did you do?” Her response was quick. “I can’t tell you everything right now. I made this chat as safe and private as possible, but they are still tracking my every move. They don’t want me to have a change of heart before their little experiment goes through. Check back here as often as you can. I’ll give you as much advice as I can. For now, stock up on nonperishable food, water and whatever supplies you may need to keep you healthy and safe from others. Don’t buy everything at once or all from the same place. They can track those kinds of things. Store it indoors, preferably away from any windows. If you are still in the same house your closet will be the perfect safe room. And please keep this to yourself. I don’t want anyone singling you out or starting a mass panic. “ I didn’t know how to respond, so I just sat there staring at my computer for a good ten minutes. By the time I had my mind wrapped around the situation, I saw that I had lost the ability to type anything back in the chat. I guess my million questions would have to wait. That was five days ago. I check the chat at least twice a day to see if Abby have gotten the chance to release any more details. So far there’s been nothing. In the days since, I’ve been picking up supplies on my way home from work. Just a decent sized basket full each time. In addition to food and water, I’ve racked up a decent amount of first aid supplies, batteries and other camping equipment that would be definitely out of character for me to buy. But I’m not taking any chances with this. Because Abby doesn’t joke around in this way. At least not with me. I have plenty of friends who would try and convince me the apocalypse or similar is coming, but Abby is not one of them. But Abby, if you come across this, I’m sorry. You may be okay with just trying to save one person from whatever is coming but I’m not. I don’t know what is coming, when it is coming, or even the size of the area that is being affected. But I’m sharing this for all of North Texas. Please be wary of the days to come. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta